Hissho Gattai VRV Robo
"Certain Victory Fusion! VRV Robo!" Victory Ranger Vehicles (ビクトリーレンジャービークル, Bikutorī Renjā Bīkuru): New vehicles provided by VRV Master when the RV Robo was abducted by Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock during Hazardian Dappu's hibernation. They normally stay in Victrailer until they are needed. They are initially vehicles, the VRV Machines (ＶＲＶマシン, Bui Aru Bui Mashin) can turn into individual robots, called VRV Fighters (ＶＲＶファイター, Bui Aru Bui Faitā), by the command "Fighter Change!", and combine into the standard giant-robot form, VRV Robo (ＶＲＶロボ, Bui Aru Bui Robo), by the command "Certain Victory Fusion!" (必勝合体!, Hisshō Gattai!). VRV Robo uses Victrailer's arms as its twin cannon weapons to perform the Victory Twister (ビクトリーツイスター, Bikutorī Tsuisutā) finishing attack where it fires both cannons at a monster. Also armed with the rarely used V Guns (Ｖガン, Bui Gan), small laser guns. Limbs are interchangeable with RV Robo in order to become Scramble Intersection Robo. VRV and RV Robo also have a combo final attack called the RV Sword Twister Cutter (ＲＶソードツイスターカッター, Aru Bui Sōdo Tsuisutā Kattā), VRV Robo fires the Victory Twister, which is split into three by RV Robo's Violent Dash Cut. VRV Robo was destroyed in the finale but when the heroes had a party, it was shown rebuilt along with RV robo. V-Fire appeared in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai. Victory Ranger Vehicles V-Fire See also: Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord "V-Fire!" V-Fire (Ｖファイヤー, Bui Faiyā): Piloted by Red Racer. Fires high-pressure water from its nozzle. After being wrecked in the finale, VRV Robo was shown rebuilt in the party. it appeared in Gaoranger vs SuperCSentai. V-Fire's front end forms Fire Fighter (ファイヤーファイター, Faiyā Faitā)'s chest, revealing the head, and the rear end forms the legs, revealing the arms. Forms VRV Robo's chest and head. Stored in Victrailer's tractor. V-Police See also: Siren Blaster Rescuezord "V-Police!" V-Police (Ｖポリス, Bui Porisu): Piloted by Blue Racer. Fires a supersonic beam called Police Siren Sonic (ポリスサイレンソニック, Porisu Sairen Sonikku). V-Police's front end becomes Police Fighter (ポリスファイター, Porisu Faitā)'s chest, revealing the head. The front wheel areas form the arms, and the rear end forms the legs. Forms VRV Robo's torso and upper legs. Stored in Victrailer's second trailer, to V-Dozer's right. V-Dump See also: Thunder Loader Rescuezord "V-Dump!" V-Dump (Ｖダンプ, Bui Danpu): Piloted by Green Racer. The bucket carries large iron balls, which are dumped in front of enemies to make them slip and fall. V-Dump's cabin end forms Dump Fighter (ダンプファイター, Danpu Faitā)'s back, the bucket forms the feet, and the front wheel forms the arms. Forms VRV Robo's lower right leg. Stored in Victrailer's first trailer, to V-Rescue's left. V-Dozer See also: Star Racer Rescuezord "V-Dozer!" V-Dozer (Ｖドーザー, Bui Dōzā): Piloted by Yellow Racer. The spoilers on the back can change into a bulldozer bucket. V-Dozer's front end forms Dozer Fighter (ドーザーファイター, Dōzā Faitā)'s chest, the front wheel areas become the arms, and the rear end becomes the legs with the Dozer buckets as the feet, and the cockpit turns sideways. Forms VRV Robo's lower left leg. Stored in Victrailer's second trailer, to V-Police's left. V-Rescue See also: Wind Rescue Rescuezord "V-Rescue!" V-Rescue (Ｖレスキュー, Bui Resukyū): Piloted by Pink Racer. Fires a giant hypodermic needle. V-Rescue's front wheel areas form Rescue Fighter (レスキューファイター, Resukyū Faitā)'s arms, the rear end forms the legs, and the entire vehicle slits to reveal the head. Forms VRV Robo's arms. Stored in Victrailer's first trailer, to V-Dump's right. Scramble Intersection Robo See also: Rescue Turbo Megazord "Super Emergency Fusion! Scramble Intersection Robo!" Scramble Intersection Robo (スクランブル交差ロボ, Sukuranburu Kōsa Robo): The RV and VRV Robos interchange their limbs with the command "Super Emergency Fusion!" (スーパー緊急合体!, Supā Kinkyū Gattai!). The robot formed with the RV Robo's torso and the VRV Robo's limbs. It was formed as an emergency tactic by Minoru Uesugi after several of the pieces of both mechs were damaged by a Gorotsuki in battle, with the five remainders (Red Vehicle, Blue Vehicle, V-Dump, V-Dozer, V-Rescue) brought together to keep fighting. Can use the RV Sword, as well as the Victrailer weaponry, and the Victory Twister finishing attack. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, V-Fire appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. See also Category:Mecha (Carranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination